


Lollipops

by Cottoncandy_llama



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Lollipops, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottoncandy_llama/pseuds/Cottoncandy_llama
Summary: Soobin's busy sucking on a lolli while Yeonjun gets irritated
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 20





	Lollipops

Sucking on his lollipop mindlessly staring at pictures of his great and talented hyung Seokjin as he scrolls down on Instagram and sees a particularly hot picture of him he blushes and starts fangirling. His name was Soobin and he had the fattest crush on his much older hyung

On the other side of the room, a staring Yeonjun rolls his eyes as he sighs defeatedly trying desperately to hide his love and need for soobin although hiding it didn't take much effort because soobin only seemed to view yeonjun as a friend or worse just a bandmate.

Yeonjun walks away unknowing of the hungry look in Soobin’s eyes much different from the puppy love looks he gave Seokjin, Seokjin was a crush for soobin but yeonjun oh he was so much more.

Soobin just laid down on his bed body sprawled out in a careless manner still sucking the lollipop swirling his tongue around the tip before sucking it into his mouth fully, it was one of that big rainbow lollipops except this one was a flirty shade of red.

Yeonjun wondered around the dorm eventually leaving to walk up in the bighit entertainment building, he walked by his hyungs dorm who were known as BTS but he stopped when he heard jins all too familiar voice along with taehyung's deep voice “ he's too young jin” taehyung said to which jin responded “ but he's so cute I can't help but want him”  
“Forget it jin Yeonjun will steal soobin away any day” “not on my watch”

As soon as Soobins name was mentioned Yeonjuns mouth fell open and jins response it made him...disgusted and furious so furious that he knocked on the door and held his breath waiting 

And when jin opened that door his eyes went wide and worried right before… right before he put his hand into a fist and sucker-punched him “he’s mine you pervert” he snarled before stomping back downstairs through the TXT dorm and over to his and Soobins room before entering he breathes in deeply and calms himself down before entering the room.

Inside he sat next to Soobins bed Soobin was still sprawled out sucking his lollipop “Soobin...i need to tell you that I think… no, I know that I like you” soobin doesn’t say a word hearing what Yeonjun said but acting like he didn’t care as he focused on his large sucker

So when Yeonjun looked up and saw him not giving a damn something flipped inside of him, he jumped up on Soobin’s bed and hovered over him watching as he didn’t even flinch 

Yeonjun hisses and rips soobins clothes off and only then does soobin react in shock and arousal he was kinda curious where this was going and when he looked up and saw the hunger and slight anger in Yeonjun’s eyes his cock twitched and slowly grew hard

Yenjun smirked “if your to interested in that lollipop to even acknowledge me then why don’t we put it to use” Soobin is of course confused by this until his lollipop is snatched from his lips Yeonjun deeming it wet enough slowly starts shoving the large thing inside of soobin causing him to hiss and a few tears spring to his eyes his cock now fully hard against his stomach finding Yeonjuns actions to be even more arousing then he had ever thought

Once the sucker was fully inside of him yeonjun thrust it in and out of him at a brutal pace not allowing for him to adjust  
But soobin didn’t mind he liked the mind-numbing pleasure he got from the burning sensation.

“F-fuck yeon-yeonjun~ more” he begged falling into a submissive state of mind he had no qualms with being fucked by yeonjun even if it was with his four dollar lollipop if anything it made the situation a hell of a lot hotter

Yeonjun struggled to not just pull the lollipop out and fuck Soobin senseless but he controlled himself making sure the lollipop barely grazed his prostate making soobin whimper and beg for more but yeonjun never gave in teasing him was fun yeonjun thought with a devilish smirk 

“Soobin~ call me daddy and ill let you ride me’ he offered innocently

Soobin blushed deeply and opened his mouth as yeonjun let the sucker thrust right into his prostate causing a long and whiny moan to come out of his mouth instead of words.

“Fuuuuck daddy please let me ride” he moaned out 

Yeonjun pulled the lollipop out his gaping hole and shove it back into soobins mouth who began sucking away on it 

Yeonjun was convinced he had an oral fixation with how he always had something in his mouth  
I’ll have to use that later  
Yeonjun thought to himself as he sat on soobin’s bed allowing soobin to crawl over and slowly lower himself down on yeonjuns large cock.

The stretch made soobin gasp and let out a shaky moan “d-daddy your so bi-big”  
“Come on baby ride me,” yeonjun says thrusting up into soobin fully

Causing soobin to whine and lift himself up only to slam himself back down on yeonjun lollipop halfway in his mouth and halfway out of it slightly muffling his moans “ah ah ah~ fuck” he moans out as he repeats the action several times 

Eventually, soobin finds himself on his back leg propped up over yeonjuns shoulder as he pounds into the smaller boy below him

Whining and moaning soobin was a mess of precum and pleasure they were both nearing their climaxes as the lollipop completely fell from soobins mouth and a loud moan erupted from his throat letting al the other members what was happening 

“ i- I can I cum!” soobin screams and yeonjun growls in his ear “cum with me” he whispers grunting as deep moans came from the older

They both cum in sync breathing heavily as soobin shook and rolled his eyes back in his head enjoying the feeling of his orgasm as they both rode it out.


End file.
